The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to cooking appliances, and more particularly to the repair of cooking appliances that are subject to arcing and related failure modes.
Cooking appliances outfitted to cook with microwave radiation have components such as magnetrons that can fail by arcing. Magnetron arcing is an instantaneous failure, wherein damage occurs to components nearest the magnetron. These components are typically coupled to or act as an electrical ground. In connection with cooking appliances such as microwaves, arcing can damage portions of the interior cavity where the microwave radiation is focused to cook food. These cavities are often constructed of unitary or monolithic materials (including welded constructions) that, while effective for containing and directing the microwave radiation, are damaged by arcing to the point of non-repair.
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a cooking appliance that is configured for repair after arcing. It would also be advantageous to construct components for use in the cooking appliance that facilitate such repair, thereby reducing cost and related issues that are caused by arcing.